New Season's Reality
by dennisud
Summary: The Eva Children adjust to their first day at Kisaragi. But what happens when the boys have more than one girl who likes them? Revised! R & R!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are   
property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine. 

**Prologue: The Choice**

**Author's Note:** Hi all and welcome to my first Princess Nine story and it's also being a crossover with Evangelion.   
My main purpose here is to write an A/U of PN, as well as a alternate continuation of The "End of Evangelion".   
So with that in mind, I ask the Princess Nine fans to be patient and know that the focus of the first 2 chapters will be on the four children from the Eva reality. You will see some familiar characters in chapter 2, then we'll really get into seeing the team and their boys baseball counterparts as I integrate the four former Eva pilots into their respective Kisaragi baseball teams.   
Yes Rei, and Asuka will be the newest players on the girls team, while Kaworu and Shinji will play on the boy's team.   
In the PN (Princess Nine) reality, it is the following year after the teams first played each other in last years regional playoffs. So the need for more players is obvious to Coach Kido as well as the boys coach. Now that all that has been prefaced, enjoy the story, and chapter 3 will be coming soon.   
Thanks all for the support, dennisud   


**Third Impact-The final stage**

"Shinji Ikari, will you join with me to complete instrumentality, and become one with all.?" 

Shinji was thinking of all that had happened up to then, about the people who died but would be alive again,   
but he also of being a part of one whole, one mind, one soul. 

"I can't Re-. . . Lillith, I can't." 

Lillith sighed, . . . but nodded knowingly. 

As the mother of all, she could see the conflict and desperation in Shinji's mind.   
She also saw the despair, the anger, the loneliness, and the exhaustion of all that he had gone through.   
She touched the part of herself that had been Rei Ayanami. She saw through her the anguish that all the Eva pilots had gone through. Asuka's mind rape, Rei's self destruct, Shinji having to kill his friend, Kaworu. She also knew of . . . different possibilities.   


As she had thought of this in milli-seconds, Shinji had not even sensed what Lillith already knew.   
"Shinji, . . . you want to pay for all that you think is your fault, but allow the others to have a choice on whether to return or stay?" 

A perplexed look crossed his face. "How do you, . . . yeah, that's about right." 

"Then I have an alternative for you, . . . and three others." 

'What the hell is she talking about?' Shinji said to himself 

"What I am saying to you is that you have never had what would be called a normal family or for that matter a normal life.   
A caring father and mother, a loving sister, a chance to grow up in a non second impact earth, without Eva, without the Angels, without the hurt and pain associated with that. You want to have normal human experiences, happy or sad." 

'She's right,' Shinji thought, 'I wanted to have a chance at a normal life, a chance to experience a normal teenage life.   
With friends, a family and a chance to love.' Shinji then thought of whether there were other places, not a fantasy world,   
but a real place, where he could . . . start over. Where he could have a real life. 

He then looked back up at the familiar face of Lillith and asked simply;   
"Is there a place that could give me a real life, not just go back to the desolate earth? " He then tried to clarify himself.   
"I Still want to serve some sort of penance for what I have done, but could there be a place where I could do both?" 

Lillith smiled a genuine smile at him. 

"There are other realities Shinji, that you and a few of those you care for can go instead of the desolate earth."   
But, with a normal life there is happiness, . . . and pain as well," she warned him.   
Then like a dart to a board, he understood.   
Another earth in another reality.   
A chance to have a normal life with all it's ups and downs. 

He smiled, then he thought of what she had said, a three others can come as well.   
He thought of this a moment then realized whom he wanted to go with him, if they so chose. 

Lillith being able to read his mind, asked, "Why them? Especially her?" 

Shinji was trying to comprehend what Lillith had asked when it dawned on him.   
'Because she never was given the chance to live.' he concluded in his mind, 'She was a tool like all of us. She was never given the choice to play, dance, gossip with real friends. Plus, now that I know who she is, I wanted to be her friend, . . . and . . . her brother. She never really had a family. And she even told me herself that she wished for death, because she never really felt as alive as the rest of us." 

Lillith knew exactly what he was talking about. But the need for the death she knew could be traced back to her own ordeal. Because Rei's soul was essentially a piece of Lillith's, she could well understand. She also knew Shinji's feelings of guilt not only at Rei's sacrificing herself, but of losing her uniqueness when she joined with Lillith herself. 

But She knew what to do about Rei. 

She also sensed his feelings about two others. The first was the only other girl he had known well, and yet didn't know.   
Her fiery personality was the polar opposite to his, yet they both had similar experiences and losses in their lives.   
Lillith also sensed the way he really felt about Asuka Langley Souryu.   
It seemed that he cared for her ever since they had met on that warship so long ago.   
She made sure she would be given the choice as well. 

Finally that final person Shinji had wanted to be with him was not a person, but the one angel who was his friend.   
The only person who had told him of his love. Lillith knew the type of love Kaworu had for Shinji.   
A love of one soul for another. But angels didn't really have a gender, well except for herself and Adam that is.   
But when it came to Kaworu, she could more or less qualtify it as a brotherly love since he would be given the choice of living a Lillium life. Not only that, but in another dimension as well.   
She chuckled inwardly at this, Yet as this was happening, she had already gotten his answer.   
A few moments later, she also got one from the Fiery German.   
Through her nervous tone, she agreed. But not without her opinion being known. 

But the toughest was the one within her, the piece taken by Gendo Ikari eleven years before.   
Though it meant that some of what she was would leave with Rei, she knew what Shinji said, was true.   
It was kind of what Yui had now felt about Rei. Like a daughter to a mother, allowing her to grow up on her own.   
Or in this case having a chance at a normal life. So, Lillith took some of her physicality and made them more normal.   
dark teal-blue hair instead of the light azure-blue. Blue-green eyes instead of the crimson-red.   
'She'll be more like her brother." She thought to herself. Then she hit a brick wall. 

Rei would not leave unless she was ordered to. A throwback reaction from her life before.   
"Rei, I'm allowing you to have a chance at a normal life, with Shinji there to help you, and of course, you to help him."   
(As Lillith was having this conversation with the Rei part of her soul, Shinji had not even had a micro-second go by.)   
"I have never rally made an independent decision, I need someone to order me. . . " Lillith then interrupted Rei.   
"Did you not sacrifice yourself to save those you cared for?. Did you not make the decision on your own   
to give Shinji the chance to direct Third Impact?" Lillith then waited for Rei's reply.   
It took no more than a few moments for her reply, She simply nodded yes and disappeared. 

Lillith then had her full attention to The former third child.   
"Shinji, they have all agreed. It is time for you to go." But before Lillith could send him to this other reality,   
Shinji raised his hand. "Will our world be reborn. What I mean is will they need us?" 

Lillith smiled and carefully hugged the boy calming him. "If they needed you, I wouldn't have given you this choice."   
Shinji smiled, and returned the hug carefully. Then, with the blink of and eye Shinji found himself on his back with two walls of brick rising on either side of him. Funny and funky smells assaulted his nose as he slowly sat up to observe where he was.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**A New Reality**

Shinji Ikari sat up and first noticed that there was garbage cans around him, and a street at the end of what was obviously an alley.   
he then looked down at himself and noticed he was in his customary white shirt, with a blue undershirt, a blue pair of pants,   
and his standard sneakers. He then looked back up and turned around to see the back of the alley. 

There, a few feet from him was an unconscious girl . She seemed familiar, then it hit him. "Its . . . its Rei!" He said out loud.   
But her hair is almost the same color as mine, but with a blue tinge. He then got up a steadied himself as he then walked to her. 

He knelt down and tried to wake her. "Rei, . . . Rei wake up, Rei." shaking her by the shoulder.   
"Hmmmm." Was all she said rubbing her face with her hands as she slowly woke up and with Shinji's help, sat up. 

"Ikari Shinji?" He simply nodded. "Where are we?" was the obvious question. 

"Well, I don't really know, but if what Lillith said is true, we have a chance at a new life here." Shinji then smiled at the confused girl. 

"We are in . . . another reality, another earth?" Rei asked still rubbing the dirt off, and straightening her school uniform. 

"It seems so, but before we go out to that street, I need to ask you something."   
Rei nodded and then had her attention on what Shinji will say next.   
"With what I know of your origins, and what I learned from Lillith, I want to ask you if it's ok , . . . if you'd consider, . . .if I could be . . ." He sighed then blurted out, If your my sister." 

Rei for her part was seen by Shinji as considering his request. It took a minute or so as she thought it over.   
Then in her usual soft tone, she said, "Shinji, I have known for a long time that I have . . . cared for you.   
So, your request to consider me your sibling is accurate, . . . and something I would welcome." 

Rei then was taken by surprise by an unexpected hug from stuttering Shinji saying thank you several times with Rei finally returning the hug though rather stiffly. 'Lillith did not tell me that we had to hug.' she said to herself, but her attitude changed as she was feeling the warmth, not just physically but emotionally.   
'I should not be feeling these emotions. My angel make-up usually helps me to keep these feelings in check.' then Rei made a dramatic discovery. Her hair color , and eye color had changed. She saw her reflection from a window beside her. Her hair was almost normal color. And her eyes were a shade of blue and green. Different that Shinji's but similar.   
'Was she fully human now?' She asked herself still enjoying the warm hug from Shinji. Then realization set in when a passing car sounded it's horn and startled them away from each other. 

"We had better get out to the street and find out where we are." Rei said softly to Shinji who's arms were still around her. 

Yeah, we'd better, I guess." They both blushed slightly and got up off the alley's floor.   
Then they looked around to see if there was anything that would have been theirs.   
Nothing was apparent, so they slowly let go of themselves and slowly made their way to the street. 

After they got to the street, they knew that they had to find out not just where they were , . . . but when. 

Then Shinji let out a gasp and grabbed Rei's hand tightly. "I know where we are, but, It's impossible!" 

"Rei looking confused asked, "How do you know, Shinji-kun?"   
Shinji simply pointed to a very large structure known around the world as the Kiushin Stadium. 

"But, that was destroyed with the N2 attack after Second Impact?" Rei said now very confused. 

"Rei, we're not in Tokyo-3 anymore!" was all Shinji could say. 

Next chapter, Which Earth and When will be answered!   
**Chapter 1: A New Home**

As Rei and Shinji figure out where they are, two more jion them to a new life and a new family situation.   
  
  
  



	2. A New Home

Disclaimers: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, are Property of ADVision, and Gainax Inc. I only *wish* they were mine. ADV Film In has all the rights to Princess Nine, and all related characters, and concepts. Enjoy!  
  
A New Season's Reality  
  
Chapter 1: A New Home  
  
Author's Note: Hi all and welcome to my first Princess Nine story and it's also being a crossover with Evangelion. My main purpose here is to write an A/U of PN, as well as a alternate continuation of The "End of Evangelion". So with that in mind, I ask the Princess Nine fans to be patient and know that the focus of the first 2 chapters will be on the four children from the Eva reality. You will see some familiar characters in chapter 2, then we'll really get into see the team and their boys baseball counterparts as I Integrate the four former Eva pilots into their respective Kisaragi baseball teams. Yes Rei, and Asuka will be the newest players on the girls team, while Kaworu and Shinji will play on the boy's team. In the PN (Princess Nine) reality, it is the following year after the teams first played each other in last years regional playoffs. So the need for more players in obvious to Coach Kido as well as the boys coach. Now that all that has been prefaced, enjoy the story, and chapter 3 will be coming soon. Thanks all for the support, dennisud  
  
The strange looking duo headed towards the center of the city they were in. They had to find out since they obviously weren't in Tokyo-3, Tokyo-2 Or any city they knew of in Japan. Rei then noticed something and patted Shinji's arm to get his attention.  
  
"Shinji, look there. Would that sign give us a clue as to where, and when we are?"  
  
"Yes, I think it would Rei. Now I know where. Now to find out when." As the two continued down the street passing the sign they were looking at.  
  
On the sign a sale was being advertised.  
  
"Remember, Tamaro Department store for your School and athletic uniform needs, Here, in beautiful Downtown Osaka. Sale good until Friday."  
  
Both children then made it to the center of the city. There they sat down on a bench to collect themselves and find out what year it was, and decides what to do next. Then Rei got up and walked to the nearest newspaper stand. Within moments Shinji was beside her Figuring out what she was doing. It only took a few seconds more to see;  
  
"July 19, 1999."  
  
"We're 16 years in the past..." Rei whispered,  
  
"... on a different earth." Shinji concluded.  
  
Both children then wandered back to the bench, stunned. They sat down quietly in a numb silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Rei quietly took Shinji's hand and squeezed. Startled, he looked back up to her face. In all the time Shinji had known the enigmatic girl, he had never seen the look of fear that was on her face now. It was Shinji's turn to squeeze her hand "Rei, We'll be Ok." He then took his other hand and clasped hers between his. "Rei, I don't think Lillith wouldn't have put us in a place where we wouldn't have a good chance at a real life. You know that more than I do." That statement seemed to reach the sullen girl. As she quietly squeezed her hand to Shinji's and then withdrew it.  
  
She took a breath, and then got up. She looked around the downtown area until she held in her view a police station. "Shinji, I think that it is time to contact someone."  
  
Shinji, totally bewildered asked simply, "Who?"  
  
"Your Parents, of course." Then Rei started walking towards the police station house she spotted earlier.  
  
"My parents?!?! Hey, Rei wait up. What do you mean my parents?" Shinji ran to catch up to Rei.  
  
Family Reunion  
  
It took several officers, several hours, and several phone calls until a final call was made to the apartment of Yui and Gendo Ikari. Which was located on the Kyoto University campus.  
  
An out of breath Yui, who had run down the stairs that led to their upstairs bedroom, answered the phone call. Hello? Yes, this is Yui Ikari. What? Who? Where?, all right can I talk to them please." While the caller was getting those who wanted to talk to her, Yui yelled for her husband Gendo. He had just gotten home from an all night session at the local hospital. Both were finishing their Doctorates and were expecting their first child.  
  
Gendo was at that moment trying to get a few hours sleep between Shifts.  
  
"Gendo, come here quick!"  
  
"Oh, dear, please I wanted to get a quick nap." He tried to bury his head further under the pillow.  
  
"Well, unless you get your butt over here, you'll have your brother angry at you."  
  
Gendo's head popped up off the bed "And why is that dear?"  
  
"It seems that your brother's children are stuck in Osaka."  
  
"But, . . . my brother doesn't have children, dear." Gendo was now making his way to the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Yui said surprised.  
  
Then, Yui heard a new voice on the on phone.  
  
"Mmm ... Mrs. Ikari?" Shinji said hesitantly  
  
Yes, this is Yui Ikari."  
  
{THUMP!}  
  
".................................."  
  
Hello, is anyone there, hello?" Yui was certain she had heard something on the other end of the line.  
  
A few moments later, another more feminine voice was head on the phone. "I am speaking for Shinji Ikari, he seemed to have . . . fainted." ("Shinji, hmmm, what a nice name!" Yui said to herself)  
  
"Ok, then who are you?" Gendo now joined Yui, and was overheard by the person on the phone.  
  
"Who is it Yui?"  
  
{THUMP!}  
  
Yui heard that same sound she had heard earlier on the other end of the line. After a few more seconds of dead air, someone else got on the phone. "Mrs. Ikari, this is Sergeant Yakabi of the Osaka Police. It seems that the two children who are claiming to be related to you have fainted. Their Ok but we need you or someone in your family to come and pick them up."  
  
"But, ... my husband says that his brother doesn't have any children." Then Gendo grabbed the phone from his now surprised wife.. "Officer, Can you describe them to me, please." Gendo shushed Yui's protests.  
  
"I can do one better, I can send you a digital photo of them. We had taken their pictures when they had arrived. We had processed them for pictures and prints, So, please, can you give me your e-mail address, and you'll see them right away.  
  
The police officer then took the two headshots of the children and then through the police computer terminal, sent the photos to the Ikari's computer. Within three minutes they saw what could be said were carbon copies of themselves. Shinji looking very much like both Gendo and Yui, while Rei was easily, a copy of Yui as a 15-year-old. This fact seemed to confuse the couple. "Gendo, just look at them, they can be ours just by their looks. This is scaring me Gendo." She hugged her husband who was scratching his head shaking it in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I haven't spoken to my brother in twenty years, so they could be his. They sure look like it."  
  
"But, how can she look so much like me?" Yui said looking more worried.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll have to find out." Gendo then grabbed the phone.  
  
"Officer, please be advised that I'll take a flight to Osaka tonight, and will be there to pick them up tomorrow."  
  
"That will be fine. They will be at the Osaka Arms hotel. The local Children's Society will pick up the tab."  
  
"That will not be necessary, but I'll pay for the hotel. Also, I'll send some money for that and for them to get some more clothes."  
  
"No problem, I've been assigned to keep an eye on them. So, when you get to the hotel, just call for me, and I'll have them ready for you.  
  
"Thank you officer Yakabi. We'll see you tomorrow, and pass on to the children that we'll be there tomorrow and to get some rest."  
  
"Of course, have a good flight, and good day."  
  
"Good bye, sir."  
  
Gendo put the phone down and looked at his wife. "Dear, can you call the hospital and tell then that ..."  
  
" ... A family emergency has occurred and you will be unavailable till Friday. Would that be enough time honey?"  
  
"Yes, love, and while I'm gone, you will get Kyoto to help you since you are now well, pregnant."  
  
"Yes, and imagine I don't have to go to Osaka to get one , I have one right here." She gave her husband a rye look.  
  
"Yui, stop being such a smart Alec." Gendo was shaking his head, but with a smile along. He swatted her backside  
  
Yui giggled as she sent Gendo upstairs. "Gendo, stop being such a stick in the mud. Now go get ready while I'll call the airlines to get your tickets."  
  
They smiled at each other. "Thanks Yui, I don't know what I would do without you." He kissed her as he was heading upstairs.  
  
Well as long as you don't try to blow up the world, I'll be happy." Yui said.  
  
  
  
The flight didn't take more than a hour as both cities were close geographically. As the flight progressed, Gendo thought, what he was getting himself into. He knew his brother was single, yet he knew he was involved for a lengthy time with a woman named Naoko, Ibuki, Ayanami, no, Akagi was her name.  
  
But that had broken up years ago. Then he remembered, it was fifteen years ago. Other than that, he didn't know who, or what his brother had been doing all this time. But it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilities that he could have fathered some children that Gendo knew nothing about.  
  
"But, how did they knew where to find us?"  
  
Gendo then looked out the airliner's window and contemplated what he would ask these children who claimed to be related to him. Then he remembered how the girl looked like an exact copy of Yui. Gendo had many questions to ask.  
  
Face to Face  
  
Gendo arrived at the hotel that the children were staying at. He took a deep breath, and adjusted his glasses as he entered the Lobby. He was getting accustomed to them since he was prescribed them a few weeks before. He didn't like crowded places, yet he worked in a major metropolitan hospital. But that was work, this was, well unusual. And for Gendo, it made him more nervous than usual. He was even tempted to leave, but his curiosity outweighed his fear.  
  
He went to the front desk and asked for Sgt. Yakabi. A hostess in a kimono then led him to room 323. The hostess then excused herself, and he was left to knock on the door. He heard someone's footsteps coming to the door. A uniformed man greeted him.  
  
"Mr. Ikari?" asked the officer.  
  
"Y-yes. I am Dr. Gendo Ikari." He then looked beyond the officer, and saw the two teenagers standing next to each other, holding hands and looking rather nervous, echoed his own feelings. He then made his way to them.  
  
Then they stepped back a foot or so. He stopped and looked confused. ("Their ...afraid of me?") He then said, "I am Dr. Gendo Ikari. Are you my brother's children?" The two children looked at each other and nodded. Then the young girl spoke something that confused him even more. Rei spoke softly, "We are, . . . and yet we are not as well."  
  
Gendo was startled by what the girl said. He then became frustrated, thinking he as being tricked or made fun of. "What? Now listen here, who are you then?" asked a now perturbed Gendo as he was thinking that they might have been trying to pull his leg. But before anything could be done, The police officer interjected himself. "Dr. Ikari, They have stated to us that your brother Tomoe is their father, and that you are their uncle. I shall leave you to talk and I will make arrangements for your departure." With that he the officer bowed and left the three people alone in the room..  
  
After the police officer left Gendo motioned the children to take a seat at the rooms dining table. He took a chair out from the table and stated simply, "All right, what is going on? The truth this time!" Gendo then sat there with his arms crossed in front of him, his hands together under his chin, glaring at the two teens. They unconsciously fidgeted nervously in their chairs. After a few moments of hesitation Shinji spoke:  
  
"Can I ask sir, what you do and your profession, please?"  
  
Gendo sighed loudly then informed them of being the Chief Resident of Pediatric Neurology at Kyoto University hospital. Both teens sighed in relief, and seemed to relax a little.  
  
Rei then softly asked, "Do you know of the Instrumentality project, SEELE, or Geherin?"  
  
Gendo looked at her like she was talking gibberish. "Oh, no, I haven't heard of anything like that?" He was becoming more frustrated with their questions. "Listen what's this about" Gendo was asking now in a more angry tone.  
  
"Can you tell me what Mo. . . Yui does?" asked a nervous Shinji  
  
"She's a pediatric genealogist. She does research on solving genetic diseases and abnormalities in children at the same hospital I work in." He was getting to the end of his patience  
  
"Yeah, she would do that!" Said a now smiling Shinji  
  
"Her caring is one of the things that made me fall in love with her. But as I asked before, What is this all about? Why are you asking me these things?"  
  
Dr. Ikari, I think you'll need to get a hold of yourself as this will seem implausible." Rei then got up and pulled a chair up to Gendo, he moved back a bit in his chair, but sat there and started to listen to the children's story.  
  
  
  
Within the next fifteen minutes, Gendo was told of The significance of the Dead Sea Scrolls, The Instrumentality Project, SEELE, the Second and Third Impacts. of Evangelion, and their pilots, of Rei's origins, and of Yui Ikari's fate. Finally he was told of his own counterpart and the way he orchestrated, manipulated and killed to achieve his goals. Then both recounted their memories of Third Impact, of Shinji's fate to pick humanity's outcome, and Lillith's decision to give them another chance at a normal life.  
  
The bewildered Doctor shook his head. "So, so you two are my children?" said a disbelieving Gendo.  
  
"Well, I know your my father, and Yui Ikari is my mother, and you now know of Rei's origins." said a hesitant Shinji, who was still holding Rei's hand nervously. Rei not letting any emotion show other than her simply her holding Shinji's hand.  
  
Gendo then stood up and walked to the room's window contemplating what he had just been told. Could he believe this outlandish story? He then thought of how his counterpart had so easily fallen under SEELE's influence, due at first to his greed and lust for power. Then his love for Yui blinded him even more. It did remind him of his past and of the mindset he was in when he met Yui. He thought himself lucky that he had made his mind up when he met her the love of his life. She had convinced him to help people and became a doctor. But in his love for his Yui, he could see how Shinji's father could have done what he did. But, then he remembered why he was here. These two children were for in their unique way, his and Yui's children. He decided something that he himself wouldn't have believed he would have done before. They were here now, so they were his children.  
  
He made his mind up to take them in, but he had to talk to Yui first. He smiled, because, in the back of his mind, he knew what she would say. He then turned to the two teens. "I'm here to pick you two up and though originally I had the intend to take you to my brother, that now seems unlikely, so you two will accompany me back to Kyoto."  
  
Are you saying that you're taking us in?" asked a confused Shinji.  
  
If my wife approves, and if you agree." He then waited for the two who sat up together. They looked at each other and Rei answered, "It would be acceptable to us, Dr. Ikari." Then, they saw something that only Rei had seen before, Gendo Ikari smile . And it wasn't that reserved smile he had given Rei before, nor the smile Shinji had seen given to Rei in the Eva cages, but a true affectionate emotion filled smile that reached both children, who smiled back. It took much of Shinji's willpower to hold himself from running up to Gendo and tackling him in a hug, but he knew this Gendo was much like he thought his father had been, before Yui's disappearance.  
  
Rei was also having an emotional reaction, but it was well hidden under that mask she wore. But Shinji could tell by the slight flush in her face, and her body wavering a bit at the sight of Gendo's smile. A smile that would be the point of a new beginning for both of them.  
  
As the two teenagers watched a program on TV, Gendo called Yui Back in Kyoto. After a fifteen minute conversation with his wife, where all he'd been told was relayed to her, she said without hesitation, "Bring them home Gendo. I'll have dinner ready when you all arrive." She had emphasized "all" with the purpose Gendo knew she had, and knew also that she meant it. "Thanks honey, we should be out of Osaka by two p.m. depending on traffic, We'll be home between five to six p.m."  
  
Back in Kyoto, Yui was exited. "Ok, tell them that I understand and I can't wait to meet them, Ok love?" Imagine she was pregnant, yet she was already a mother, if she believed what Gendo had told her. She'll have her own talk with the two children after dinner. I was such an unbelievable tale, yet she knew deep down in her heart, that it was right.  
  
Gendo, had sensed his wife had accepted the story wholeheartedly. but he knew she would.  
  
"I'll tell them. We'll be home soon, and I love you!"  
  
"I love you too." They hung up the phone together. Both thought at the same time, their lives would certainly be more interesting.  
  
Gendo then turns to the two expectant children. He unbeknownst to him, stands like his counterpart, bringing a chill to both ex-pilots. He then realizes that he was doing something to scare them, so he says something that would calm them down. "Hey, don't be frightened," He waved his hands. "Just get your belongings, we're going home."  
  
"Wait, you mean you believe us, your not going to send us away to a loony bin after we get to Kyoto?" asked Shinji.  
  
I believe your story. Lillith sent you here to have a normal life, and since for all intents and purpose your my kids, then you will come home with me to meet your mother." Rei then looked down Gendo became concerned. "But, I have no mother, I'm her clone?" Rei said with a slight hint of hurt in her soft voice. Gendo put his finger in her chin, and made her look at him. "Look Rei, I know enough about my wife to know that if you are her clone, then she's your parent, and I hope to be as well."  
  
Then Shinji witnesses something that gave him two opposite emotions. Anger for half a second, because Gendo was hugging Rei, then that emotion was taken over by happiness when Rei hugged back and a single tear drew down her cheek. Her control was breaking down. She couldn't handle that fact that Gendo Ikari was hugging her as a father would hug a daughter, Her Gendo never hugged her once.  
  
Shinji was then taken back as he was enveloped in a strong hug from this world's Gendo Ikari, he soon returned it as well. It was a heartfelt hug that he knew he would never have gotten from his father. Shinji Ikari was crying, not from hurt, nor want, but from the joy of one man's hug, his father's hug.  
  
Gendo now had a task that he was unfamiliar with calming down the two children, who were happy, yet crying. He the smiled again, and they slowly calmed down, After that the Officer had returned and they then gathered their things and headed out of the room. Both children thinking of how they would be able to handle seeing a living Yui Ikari.  
  
Mother  
  
The flight had been on time And Gendo had to field more questions from the two children who now could be described as exited and happy. Well as much as Rei can be. Though it did describe Shinji to a tee.  
  
After a brief taxi ride that had given Rei and Shinji a tour of Kyoto, courtesy of Gendo asking the driver to "Take the scenic route.", it took a bit longer than what Gendo had told his wife. So as the trio were making their way, climbing the stairs that led to the apartment of Gendo and Yui Ikari. Yui was pacing in the living room as they were thirty minutes late. All three at the door had different visions of Yui Ikari;  
  
Gendo saw his wife, and lover as the single true light in his life.  
  
Shinji having only vague memories of her kept looking at Rei to imagine her in her thirties, trying to see her before he did.  
  
Rei, simply kept a calmness to herself as she knew she would be seeing her progenitor, her mother. Yes during the flight she accepted that as much. So, she would have another female to talk to, and yield guidance from.  
  
Then the moment came for all three to stand in front of the door to the apartment. Gendo in front of the children then unlocked the door. Then she heard them at the stairs, she rushed to the door, and opened it to see Gendo holding his keys, and a young man looking similar to her, and a young teenage girl, her carbon copy.  
  
The children stood a few moments hesitant to enter. Then Rei, grabbed Shinji's hand and led the way into the apartments main hallway.  
  
"My God Gendo, they do look so much like . . ." Both children looked up.  
  
They saw a woman about four inches taller than Rei, two inches taller than Shinji, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a petite figure that greatly resembled Rei's. Shinji stood there stunned and speechless. Rei mimicked him in silence as both stared into the kind face of this earth's version of Yui Ikari.  
  
"Mm-m-mother?" was all Shinji could mumble.  
  
She held her hands up to her face together covering her mouth. Tears were starting to run down her face as she looked the two children over. In her mind Rei had affirmed that these would have been her children. hey couldn't be anyone else's. Then she launched herself and gathered the two in a tight hug crying and hugging both of the teens.  
  
It took a few moments for Shinji to hug her back and bring an arm around Rei. Rei took a few more moments more before she copied Shinji's gestures. For a good two to three minutes, all Yui could do was smile, cry and hold each child's face in her hands admiring them taking their faces into her memory, and of course hugging them again and again.  
  
Then with Gendo's smiling encouragement, which they were still getting used to, they made their way to the dining area, and had a nice dinner. Gendo did tell Yui earlier of Rei's vegetarian choices. So while she ate salad and boiled vegetables and rice dishes, they and Shinji ate fish, and rice.  
  
They talked about how the children appeared and had gotten in contact to them, and of Yui's pregnancy, which flustered Shinji to no end. They of course understood that this baby would be this world's Shinji. So, Yui made a decision to name him Youshi instead. That calmed Shinji down and they had a nice dinner.  
  
A Night's Conversation  
  
As the time grew late, Gendo pulled out two futons for Shinji and Rei to sleep in. They would sleep in the Couple's converted office. This room was to be used as the Baby's room, but for now it would be the children's room. The room was next to the living room area downstairs. Gendo mentioned that he would be taking tomorrow off to find a larger three bedroom apartment to accommodate the now growing family. So, as they bedded down for the night, Gendo and Yui shut down the lights and locked the doors and each hugged Rei, and Shinji a bit awkwardly. Shinji was accepting the physical contact more since these were his parents now. Rei, who had not had much physical contact with many people for most of her life, had a harder time of it. But she knew this was one of the changes she had to deal with in this new life. But this wasn't the only thing that made her apprehensive.  
  
So, after a few minutes of silence, Rei sat up and softly called out, "Shinji, are you asleep?"  
  
"Not now Rei. What do you want?" Shinji yawned, sat up, turned and faced her.  
  
"I am apprehensive of this familial situation."  
  
"Huh?" Shinji looked stupefied.  
  
Rei sighed and reworded her previous statement. "I am afraid of being a part of a family." Shinji still looked at her oddly then a look of understanding overtook him. "Because your so use to being alone?" She simply nodded. "Well think of it as now you'll have others around you who will accept you , care for you, even if you might disagree with them, or you might get mad at them, or they at you. You will still be accepted, and you won't be alone." He then took her hand in his to show her what he meant. "For instance, I could be mad at you for something, yet I will never tell you I don't care for you. That's what family means. To be understanding, caring, and accepting of all in the family. That's why I couldn't get along with my father back on our earth. Do you understand?" He squeezed her hand to emphasize the point.  
  
She looked down at their clasped hands, then looked back up at Shinji's smiling face. She returned his smile with the same small quiet one she had given him after the fifth angel. "Now let's get some sleep, sister." He patted her futon and she laid down still holding his hand. "Thank you brother. I will strive to be a better family member." Shinji smiled and said," Just accept that we care for you, and that will be a good start." He then laid down on his futon and faced her. She did the same. They finally fell asleep while neither let go of each other's hands.  
  
If they had paid attention, they would have notice they had an observer. Yui was sitting on the stairs a silent witness to the children's conversation. She slowly realizes that she now was a mother of two, plus one that was coming. She looked down at the sleeping forms of her "New" children, then patted her tummy. You will all have your chance at a good life my children, if I have anything to say about it." She then stood up, and quietly made her way to the bed she shared with Gendo.  
  
A smile was what greeted her as she entered her bedroom. "Well are they asleep, my love?" Gendo said as Yui got under the covers. "Yes, finally, Rei seemed to have some misgivings about being in a family, but Shinji seemed to have calmed her fears for now. I think I'll keep her with me, and you and Shinji can go apartment hunting tomorrow. Will that be OK with you." Yui looked at her reclining husband. "I think that would be good. He needs to know I'm not the Gendo he knew. Plus I need to start being the father he never seemed to have lost so long ago." Yui agreed. "I have to do the same for Rei, though I think it will be a little harder since she never had a real mother that could hug her. Oh Gendo, I feel scared that she may not open up to us. With what they have already said to us they'll need some counseling, and we'll need some training to help them." Yui crawled into the bed and laid on her husband chest, while he comforted her.  
  
"You mean like this?" Gendo looked at her to see her reaction. She simply nodded as tears gathered in her eyes. "We will make it through this Yui, They won't have to deal with what they had to back in their reality. No Angels to fight, No Evas to cause pain. They have a mother who I know will be there for them, and I will be there for them. That alone should help them both."  
  
"But, ... but Rei..."  
  
"... will eventually give you as tight and loving a heart as you gave her today." Gendo the gave his crying wife a hug and comforted her with his words and his arms.  
  
After a few minutes, Yui was calm. "Well let's get some sleep, cause tomorrow will be rather eventful." Gendo kissed her good night and they shut off their lights.  
  
After a few minutes Yui shook Gendo awake and asked him a question. "Doesn't it seem odd that we would be so willing to take them in and believe their outlandish story?" She then looked at Gendo's groggy eyes. "It seemed that this something may be influencing us. Maybe this Lillith they mentioned. "So they could have a chance at that normal life" Yui finished. They then both understood. That was exactly what was happening. Lillith from the other reality using her powers to help Shinji and Rei. "Wait, during dinner, didn't Shinji say there would be two more coming. "Yes, and one had Soryu as her last name." They looked at each other. "We'll call Kyoto tomorrow and get her prepared for her incoming brood." he said with a smirk on his face. He knew the fiery brown haired friend and co-worker would be beside herself "You know she'll be so pissed!" Yui added, nodding in agreement at her husbands' sentiments "Yes, especially since she just found out she's pregnant too." They both shook their heads at the coming storm That was Kyoto Soryu. "Well, get some sleep, or we'll be really crappy tomorrow." She finally said as they kissed and went to sleep.  
  
Another Mother's Children Kyoto Zeppelin Soryu was not a happy camper. Her experiments in gene splicing were not going well. And she hated to bother her friend Yui Ikari for help. So, she kept on working through the night when a faint thought went through her consciousness.  
  
Two named kept repeating in her mind. Two names familiar yet not. Two names that she knew but hod no one to go with, . until now.  
  
Asuka, and Kaworu  
  
Those two names kept repeating in her mind. So much so, that her concentration left her. "Shiest, I can't think any more. Better get home, and get some rest. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day."  
  
Osaka, 2:30 a.m., Two more unconscious bodies appear in a very familiar alley. One a thin lithe male with wild reddish brown hair, while the other was a female. Both seemed to be teenagers.  
  
When they awoke Asuka was at first dizzy and confused, while Kaworu sat and looked around smiling and quietly chuckling. "Hey, Who are you kid?" Asuka asked the smiling boy.  
  
He simply kept looking around a smile still on his face. "Lillith you must have a sense of humor." was all he said.  
  
"Listen, my name is Asuka, not Lillith, so can you tell me where we are. The last thing I remember was . . . the MP-EVA's, then . . . pain, then . . . Momma." She held a hand to her mouth with a surprised look as she did remember, everything.  
  
"Miss. Soryu, we are in a place that will give us both a second chance, to live a normal human life, without Angels, or EVA's, without loneliness, want, or need. Lillith has made sure of that." Kaworu smiled again to the now frustrated German girl.  
  
"You haven't been much help you know." She waved her hand at his direction,  
  
he simply looked back with his smile still on her face. "So, Where are we?"  
  
The thin, boy got up and headed towards the end of the alley, Asuka slowly got up and followed him. They saw much of what two children before them had, with one exception, A policeman who was walking towards them spotted them and then walked up to them. He then simply asked a question, "Do you two know Shinji Ikari?"  
  
Both nodded surprising Asuka, "Hey how do you know Baka Shinji?"  
  
Kaworu chuckled and then smiled back. "He was my friend though I think my betrayal may cause him to hate me."  
  
Hate, that word sent shivers down both their backs, for Asuka the possibility of Shinji hating her for all that she did to him, for Kaworu a similar feeling. They both then turned to each other eyeing each other. Both now had red hair, and both now had bright blue eyes. Then Asuka gasped, realizing that this boy with her might have something in common with her.  
  
Their thoughts however were interrupted, by the policeman, who again asked "Do you two know Shinji Ikari?" now more insistently. That both nodded in the affirmative and then told the officer that they needed to find out when and where they were, he informed them and both then looked confused. "You mean to tell me this is July 20th, 1999, and we're on Osaka?!?!" The officer simply nodded!  
  
Asuka then turned around and glared at Kaworu. "You, you and that angel Lillith caused this didn't you. Why I should knock you block off!" Asuka lunged forward at Kaworu who simply stepped back as the officer grabbed and restrained Asuka.  
  
"Now I'm just as much a victim here, though I'm here more for penance that a new life." Kaworu put his arms up to fend off Asuka's slapping attack on that now seemingly hapless boy.  
  
After several more police officers arrived and calmed the Fiery German girl down and bandaged up a now smarting Kaworu, they sent both children to headquarters and called Gendo Ikari who then broke the news to one Kyoto Soryu.  
  
Within 12 hours, Kyoto Soryu was on her way to Osaka in the company of Gendo and Shinji Ikari. They had just found a large apartment, when Yui called them about the news of the two found in Osaka. As they talked to a now upset Kyoto, it was decided that Gendo and Shinji would accompany Kyoto to pick up who she knew was her daughter and another child she had a feeling was... somehow connected to her.  
  
All three now knew what was happening, that last of the saviors were to be given a second chance at life. As Kyoto sat on the plane a repeat of the day before started, except it was Kyoto who was nervous. Not just on who she was about to meet, but of what changes will affect her life. She had just separated from her husband, and now has a daughter with one on the way.  
  
Shinji was just as nervous as not only would he meet Asuka again, but Kaworu as well. He knew instantly from what Gendo had described that other than the hair color, it was he boy who he had killed, for all of this to come about.  
  
On the good side, Kaworu and Asuka would have a chance at a normal life, but the guilty feelings were welling up in the nervous boy. He turned to his father, and Gendo gave him a calming caring look. He was still not use to getting that from him. But was appreciating it more and more as the flight continued.  
  
Then after they landed, they were taken to the same hotel and when they saw them waiting in the lobby. Kyoto didn't know what hit her as a crying Asuka glomped her right there in the lobby. Both women were crying and smiling at the same time. Asuka in seeing that her mother was alive in this earth, while Kyoto seeing what her unborn child would look like as a teen.  
  
Kaworu then came up and offered his hand to Shinji. Shinji was speechless but eventually, hesitantly took his hand and shook it. As all this was going on, Gendo was taken aside by the police officer, who gave him some interesting blood work results. It was standard procedures for unknown people to be tested for blood and fingerprints when they are found in the manner that the children were. The police had done similar tests on Rei and Shinji when they first arrived. Those tests confirmed the two teens being siblings. Then the surprise came, the results confirmed that Asuka. and Kaworu were genetically siblings as well. "Ah, Kyoto, Asuka, and Kaworu, I think you'd better see this!" Then Gendo handed the results to them.  
  
"OH" (Kyoto), Surprised.  
  
"My" (Asuka), confirming what happened earlier.  
  
"God" (Kaworu) with a rye smile! Was said out loud by all three in succession, followed by two loud thumps, and Kaworu chuckling !  
  
"I've never seen that happen before." Shinji said, Gendo just nodded to agree with his son.  
  
After the women were revived from their fainting spell, they all had to take in the news, that they were all related. "Oh that's just great. Not only do I have to deal with Baka Shinji here," She pointed to him with a sneer, "But now, I have to live with a former angel who has the same genes as me?" Asuka then grumbled some more.  
  
Kyoto then said, "Well there is the good news that you will all be going to the same school."  
  
"The same school, with him and wonder girl? Where Momma?" asked a puzzled Asuka.  
  
"The prestigious Kisaragi boys and girls High schools. My old Alma mater." stated Kyoto  
  
"Kisaragi, you mean the school that was on the news the other day for having that all girls baseball team reached Koshien, and the first round of the national high school tournament?" asked an exited Shinji. Music and Baseball was the only interests that he had. He loved playing it, but never was on a team because of his small stature and his demeanor. But to be able to see them play daily. It made Shinji very exited. He'd remember that as part of an assignment, he learned about the exploits of this team and he saw himself as privileged to attend the same school. "Well don't think that you'll be there to bother all the girls there, you pervert. I'll make sure you don't, since I Asuka Langley Soryu will make damn sure you won't." A smirky smile crossed her face ash she eyed the now forlorned boy. "Oh that's just great." was all Shinji said, dejectedly, as they helped Asuka, and Kaworu to the waiting taxi to the airport.  
  
Next Chapter: Of School and New Challenges Now that the four ex Eva pilots have made it to their new home, will school be any different to them, and what challenges await them? Well for those who have been waiting for the crossover, it will be in this chapter! So, stay tuned to be surprised! Sorry for the ending being a little lame. Don't worry the next chapter will make up for it as Asuka meets Isumi, Ryo, and the rest of the Kisaragi Girl's baseball team! Hope that was enough of a hint! dennisud 


	3. A New Challenge

Disclaimers: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, are Property of ADVision, and Gainax Inc. I only *wish* they were mine. ADV Film In has all the rights to Princess Nine, and all related characters, and concepts. Enjoy!  
  
A New Season's Reality  
  
Chapter#2: Of School and New Challenges  
  
Family Connections  
  
Yui was worried, more for the fact that as a mother she had to worry about her children's future. Though it was only a few weeks since Shinji and Rei showed up in her life, her maternal instincts were kicking in. Being four months pregnant only put more coals on her fire.  
  
Unfortunately, Gendo had to bare most of the mood swings that normally accompany a pregnancy. But Having Shinji and Rei there made that easier to handle. Plus he had discussed with Yui that she should concentrate on teaching Rei some of the ways to act properly in social situations, while he took Shinji under his wing to try and make up for his other self's' barbarous way he had treated him. They also had to help Kyoko with her two new offspring.  
  
With that in mind, Yui made her way to visit her sister in law. She had not seen Keiko for several years, as both led and time consuming lives. Yui had her university schooling, and medical school. While Keiko was the chairperson of the Hiumero Group, and the chairperson of Kisaragi Boys and Girls High School. For the last two years, she had sent letters and e-mails occasionally to keep in touch. But now she was going to see her on behalf of her "New" children and Kyoko's.  
  
As she approached the school's campus, she remembered her humble beginnings and the scholarship she had gotten from the Hiumero group. She was orphaned at 4 years old, much like Shinji, but she was at her aunts' home when her parents were killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver. She then stayed with her brother , with her mother's sister till she applied for the Hiumero group's Scholarship.  
  
It was a scholarship for the sciences, and with Yui's test scores, she easily breezed through all her high echo courses and aced her high school exit exams and Her University entrance exams. Only one other was close to her scores, and that's how she had met Kyoko Soryu and they became fast and close friends.  
  
Kyoko had a similar childhood only she had grown up with a father broken my her mother's death from cancer. This alone made Kyoko resolve to help those who had terminal diseases. Plus her friendly competition with Yui drove her to strive for more.  
  
She had also met Keiko back then at a charity function thrown by Keiko's father. Yui was there as one of the gifted students that the Hiumero Group had there as one who benefited from the corporations' generosity. She also met Hidehiko Hayakawa, Keiko's boyfriend and gifted baseball player. She could see the kindness and determination in him and was glad for her friend  
  
She was there as well for Keiko when he left her to keep the ugliness of his scandal away from her. Then later on, she cried with her at his final vindication just a year ago. Happy for Keiko, whom she knew had still loved her former boyfriend, even though she had married Yui's older brother.  
  
  
  
Though she knew Keiko did love her brother, her feelings for Hirohiko was one of the things that Yui thought of when she fell for Gendo just a few years later. Her brother's unexpected death, and Keiko's reaction to it was one of the reasons for her choosing her field of research, curing genetically based diseases.  
  
Yui had thought of all this as she found herself now standing in front of the school's main entrance. She then remembered the strained relationship that her friend had with her own daughter, her niece Izumi. The way each had been acting towards one another was reminding her more of the bitter and angry relationship Shinji had described with his father. She made a mental note to also talk to Keiko about this as well.  
  
As she walked up the driveway, Yui thought of all these things, as a few moments after Kyoko arrived right behind her in a cab.  
  
As she paid the cab, Kyoko greeted her friend. "Seems we both got here right on time."  
  
"Yes, now to see to our children's education," was Yui's reply as she gestured both women to walk into the school's administrative building.  
  
"So, you think your sister-in-law will give our children a chance to enroll?"  
  
Yui shook her had. "Kyoko, you know their test scores from the junior high exit exam we had them take, they could all go for the College entrance exams right now, but I wanted them to have them attend high school."  
  
"But, why? You said yourself that they scored so high, they could have qualified for any University in Japan?" Kyoko was looking at her friend with disbelief and concern.  
  
Yui looked right back and smiled then put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "With all they've gone through, Shinji's role in Third Impact, Asuka not having her parents there and becoming a shell of herself, Rei being a tool for an obsessed and lonely man, and Kaworu? I think they all need a normal life, not one that will be filled with the pressure kids their age shouldn't have. Kyoko, Haven't they had enough of that already. Putting them in College would be one more adult pressure they don't need right now." Yui sighed at her friends' demeanor as she started seeing that Kyoko now understood. She then smiled at her, "Let them have the normal high school pressures. It will help them recover psychologically and give them a chance to be normal again."  
  
Kyoko thought about her friend's words before nodding and smiling at her. "Now I know why you're my friend. I forget the obvious sometimes." They hugged and then locking arms, marched to the Chairperson's offices.  
  
Kieko Hiumero's Office;  
  
After the greetings and introduction are made, Keiko Hiumero sat down with the two women. "Well Yui, what brings you, and Kyoko here?" asked in her cool professional manner. She had remembered that Kyoko had also gotten a scholarship as well the same year Yui had.  
  
"Well, as you know Kyoko and I are pregnant, but well, we've inherited some more children." That raised Keiko's brow. Yui then enlightened her sister-in-law of her current familial situation.  
  
"So, they are your children now?" Both women nodded in agreement. Kieko smiled as well, all four had scores that would put them at past the entrance level of any University around the world, plus having them at Kisaragi would bring them more academic fame as well as their athletic fame they already had. "And these test scores are well above the level for them to qualify for one of our scholarships." But then She realized that all her academic scholarships were already awarded. But since you came to me right before our terms is set to start, I don't have any available." That visibly deflated the anxcious women Keiko was thing frantically, not just because this was her sister in law who she was fond of, but these four children would be snatched up by any respectable high school. She needed them! ". But there is a way. There are other scholarships!"  
  
"What is left. Can our children qualify for them?" Kyoko anxiously asked.  
  
"They are athletic scholarships. So, can they play any sports?" Keiko wanted to help Yui and her friend's children. But with what strings she had pulled the year before to get a Girls Baseball team at Kisaragi, She could only offer them this.  
  
"Well, I know that Shinji is into baseball, but I don't know if he can play. And as for Rei, I think she can learn fairly quickly." Yui now had some doubts now that both Shinji and Rei could become athletes good enough so they get the education she wanted for them.  
  
Kyoko had the same thoughts, but she knew that ever since Asuka and Kaworu came into her life, she knew that giving Asuka a challenge, she would jump on it with all fours. But as for Kaworu, she had no real idea. She then turned to Kieko. "I know that my daughter would be up to any challenge, but my son, Well I simply don't know."  
  
"Well, ladies, you need to talk to your children and find out from them. It is they who would have to play to attain their academic goals." Keiko then took a sip of her tea as she waited for the women to respond. Both seemed to see that it would be up to the children to make their own decision. Both women looked at each other, pondering how their children would react to this new situation, then as if they both got the answer simultaneously. They turned with an important question for Keiko.  
  
"Keiko, can we bring them to the campus and have them tour it and the athletic activities here." Yui waited a few moments waiting for Keiko's response.  
  
Kieko smiled, she knew both women were strong and would help in convincing the four of putting forth their effort not just to better themselves but also to help their parents as well. "I don't see a problem with that. Bring them tomorrow as I know several of the sports teams are practicing." Keiko then gave them a schedule for which of the teams and sports were practicing. "Remember, have them look carefully, as they have to make a decision within the week for the scholarship to be awarded. Plus, they can apply for an academic scholarship for the next term." So they would only have to be athletes for a semester, then they were home free. Both mothers sighed in relief. Bows and handshakes were exchanged as all three women got what they wanted, now it would be up to the children.  
  
Though the children now had a chance to get a top-notch education, they would have to be athletes first, and scholars second. Both Yui and Kyoko had their reservations, not just about whether they could compete in this level of athletics , but would they want to. With their backgrounds, both women were worried. But, that would change soon enough.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The New Students  
  
At first Shinji was apprehensive. Rei was as stoic as ever, Kaworu just smiled his normal smile, Then there was Asuka.  
  
"WHAT? I have to sweat and run, and jump? For what, Momma? So some stuck up Rich boys get to goggle over my pristine and immaculate body?"  
  
Kyoko rolled her eyes at her expressive daughter. "Asuka, you know it isn't like that. Besides it's only for one term, and then you can quit whatever sport you choose and have an academic scholarship then."  
  
"But, Momma, Do I really have to? I've already been to college. Why do you want me to go there? " Asuka was in pity mode, with Kyoko slowly losing her patience. But before any Soryu eruptions were made, Yui put a hand on her friends shoulder to calm her, looked at the upset teen and with some thought said,  
  
" Asuka, this isn't like you, giving up so easily to a challenge. Especially something that I'm sure you could excel in. Why, aren't you in shape, or did you let your self go in that former life of yours." Yui still showed indifference to the brooding redhead, but inside she was smirking at her cleverness, as she knew...  
  
"ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU NEVER backs down FROM A CHALLENGE!" With that Asuka stomps upstairs to her room in her mother's new apartment. A loud slam followed!  
  
"Well that went well." Gendo observed, and Yui smacked him on the arm "Ouch, what was that for?"  
  
"For being too observant!" was his wife's clear reaction.  
  
"Mother is right, father, some things are best not being said" Rei the continued, "I will want to observe the sports activities there to better evaluate which one I will decide to participate in." Rei was looking at Shinji for his response, it was slow in coming.  
  
"I ... I don't ... really ... want to ..." Shinji kept stammering.  
  
"It's alright Shinji," Kaworu patted the nervous boy on the shoulder, "We'll all be there tomorrow and then, we'll see for ourselves. " He smiled his patterned smile wihich calmed the nervous boy.  
  
"Son, this is a great opportunity for you to get an excellent education, something I know I didn't have at your age. "Gendo looked down, as if he was thinking of events far away and long ago. He then looked up at his son, with a smile on his face. "Please Shinji, at least take a look tomorrow, then you can sit down and make a clear decision with all the facts there."  
  
Shinji looked at his father in some bewilderment, at least this father who was acting so differently than the cold calculating man he had known. But this father would accept whatever decision he would make and support him whatever happens. That made his decision much easier.  
  
Shinji had already set his mind on attending the local high school, with Rei, Kaworu, and Asuka. But now they could have a better shot at a better future. But it meant putting himself in another pressure situation. Granted it wasn't saving the world, but still others would have to count on him, at least with most team sports, so he was still very hesitant. Then he thought over his father's words, allowing the facts of their situation now to appear up front in his mind. Of how he, and his friends now have another chance, another opportunity at that normal life that was so elusive to them before. ("Well, this must be one of those opportunities that I would have here, in this reality.") Shinji then decided to give this school a chance.  
  
"Ok, I'll go tomorrow and take a look around." Yui came up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you my Little Shinji. I know you'll do fine." He melted into his mother's arms, as even after two weeks he still couldn't get enough of them from her. Probably a side effect of his lonely life before. But that hug almost ceased.  
  
"Mother, Shinji isn't little, he is fourteen ..." Putting her finger on her lips, Yui drove home the message to Rei. who then simply nodded. After she released her son, Yui took her daughter to the kitchen for a quick talk on when, where, and what to say at appropriate times. As the two women left the Soryu living room, Shinji sighed, then made his way towards the stairs. "I might as well see if I can calm Asuka down." As he made his way up, the remaining three left in the living room had various thoughts at Shinji's chances for success and their probable results. "I hope I don't have to bring out the First Aid Kit". Kyoko rubbed her forehead  
  
"I wouldn't worry Mother, I think Asuka did this just to talk to Shinji, alone." Kaworu then made his way towards the kitchen. Kyoko looked at her son a bewildered look. Then looked up at the rising figure of Shinji as he made it to the second floor. (Shinji, and Asuka? Hmmm, maybe, just maybe.) Kyoko then went to her office to finish some paper work. Kaworu then made his way towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Kaworu, what are you doing?" Gendo asked the boy.  
  
"I thought it would be interesting to see what Yui's doing to help Rei.?" he said rather innocently.  
  
"Looks like you and I need to have a talk as well, son." Kyoko had heard Gendo questioning her son, and she guided him to another room to clarify some more social skills for him as well. This left Gendo alone. So, he helped himself to the small Sake' bar Kyoko had at the corner of the room. "Not to much, or your wife will be pissed." Kyoko's warning caught Gendo in mid-pour, but he saved himself and only had half a bottle.  
  
Upstairs Shinji knocked on Asuka's door. Asuka, c-c-can I come in, please?" He said in his usual staling tone. "Go Away, Baka, can't you see I want to be alone!" Though Asuka said wasn't what she really felt. She was mad that she had to bust her butt again, this time on the athletic field to prove herself. She was willing to do that in academics, but be some tennis player, or basketball player, and being gawked at by a bunch of perverted boys with one thing on their mind!  
  
Hell no!  
  
"Asuka, We need to talk about this. You know how I feel about Being part of a team and having others depend on me"  
  
You bet your Unit-01 butt I know first hand of your reliability, Shinji, I don't need to be reminded of it now." Shinji, now next to the open door way looked down, visibly hurt by Asuka's words. The girl looked at the boy she had just berated and bit her lip. She had promised herself not to go back to the old ways she used to protect herself from others. Yet there she was doing it again and to her favorite target. She changed the focus of her ranting so she wouldn't have to apologized. I just don't want to be put in another situation that I will go gung-ho for, then be disappointed. I just can't do that Shinji, I've gone through enough pressure situations to last several lifetimes." "Asuka, I have as well, and I think you should give it a shot. I mean maybe there's someone out there who would give you a real challenge." Shinji had been seeing how his mother had played on Asuka's personality. But Asuka was hiding something from Shinji. Since she came back, she was unusually more patient with him. At first she couldn't figure out why.  
  
[A week before]  
  
Then after a dual family get together, she looked at Shinji who was sitting next to her brother on a park pier, talking. (How Kaworu can get the baka to talk beats me.)But as she stared intently at the pair, she saw how cute and happy Shinji could be his face glowed while talking to his friend, her brother. Then the sun hit his face just right, and he looked like he was enveloped in a glow that went through Asuka's heart. "Damn he's . beautif."  
  
What is beautiful, Asuka?" asked Rei who sat right next to the now startled redhead.  
  
"Damn it Rei don't sneak up on me, you almost gave me a heart attack." Asuka was holding her hand to her chest getting herself to calm down.  
  
"We are too young to have a heart attack, Asuka. And you still did not answer my question." Rei stared impassively at the flustered German girl.  
  
"None of your business, Rei." Asuka then got up to walk away from Rei.  
  
"Was it Kaworu, or Shinji who was, . beautiful?" Rei was starting at a now livid red-faced Asuka.  
  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS REI!" All the family members were staring at the fiery girl who now with all of them staring ran towards the public bathroom with Kyoko and Yui not far behind.  
  
[Back to the present]  
  
("Damn Baka and his . kindness")  
  
"So you think I can't handle the pressure from a teammate or an opponent in one of those sports teams? Is that what your saying Baka-Shinji?"  
  
"Well Asuka, I'm sure you'd like to prove it, wouldn't you?" (Thanks Mom for helping me to know which buttons to push.) Shinji then stayed quiet as he saw Asuka me come more aggravated. (Oh oh , I'd better inch my way out the .) Thump!  
  
Slap!, "Hey what you do that for?"  
  
"Just because I agree to go tomorrow doesn't let you off the Hook Baka!" Asuka smiled at him in her customary way  
  
It took a few more minutes for Shinji to finally make it down the stairs, where Kyoko and Yui were waiting with the first aid kit at the ready.  
  
"Kyoko, please talk to your daughter, or we'll run out of bandages."  
  
"Oh don't worry Yui, I will have a very clear and concise talk with her tonight." Yui saw where some of Asuka's temper was inherited from. She had a concerned look as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Well don't hurt her too badly now." Yui winked at her friend, as they let the bruised and battered Shinji to the couch to be treated.  
  
Kyoko, then preceded up the stairs, "Let's just say she'll be sitting uncomfortably tomorrow!"  
  
By the end of the day all had been cajoled, convinced and talked to so that there was a final agreement by all four children to take the tour. Well at least two of them weren't too banged up. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A throw, and a run  
  
The next day, Kanoko Mita was asked by Chairwoman Hiumero to take the four Children on a tour of the campus. Though she kept her cool as they went from venue to venue, She could keep her eyes off Kaworu . He was tall, lanky and handsome at least to her. And she did stumble a little each time he smiled at her. He had some inkling on her attention, but he kept on his friendly attitude and kept observing.  
  
The other three picked up on the attention their guide was giving Kaworu. Asuka was confused as to why any girl would give Kaworu the time of day. Rei was Simply taking it all in as more information to sift through on human interaction. Shinji was Happy, knowing that his friend wouldn't just have them as his friends. Though as he thought about it, he made it a pint to later talk to him about it.  
  
As they made their way through the aquatic center, the boy's school's swim team was practicing, this twinged Rei's memory. An indoor pool, with her swimming 30 laps every other day.  
  
"I use to swim, before." Rei's statement startled Shinji and Asuka as they quickly realized what she was talking about.  
  
Are, are you sure Rei?" Shinji wanted to confirm what he remembered. Asuka listened intently for her answer as Kaworu and Kanoko observed the whole scene. "Do you think she'll pick swimming?" Kanoko whispered.  
  
"I think Rei might, since she likes to be alone . But I think she may see something else she'll like more." Kaworu nodded as Rei answered.  
  
" I would like to swim, but I'll continue the tour to see what other sporting activities are available." Rei then stared at Kanoko. She fidgeted then continued the tour.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A new chance  
  
As the group made it to the athletic fields, a ball seemed to come out of no where and rolled up in front of a perplexed Rei Ikari. They all looked up to several figures on a filed that Shinji recognized immediately as a baseball practice field. The players seemed to be waving at them and several yelled "Throw it back!" to the five people, who stared at the players with interest. Kanoko the came back to reality and grabbed tow downed baseball and was ready to throw it when: "What is the purpose of this athletic activity?" Rei had stepped in front of a surprised Kanoko who stopped her throwing motion in midstride . "Rei please don't do that again. You nearly made me hit you with the ball."  
  
"Then please answer my question." The enigmatic former Eva pilot asked the daughter of the school's Principal. They were interrupted by the girls on the field still yelling for the ball.  
  
Then without a hint, Rei grabbed the ball from Kanoko's grasp, and threw it at the center of the field. Ryo Hyakawa was standing on the mound, waiting for all the commotion to from her teammates to subside. When she saw the beeline throw of Rei's come screeching towards her. She reflexively caught it in her glove and winced at the power behind the throw she looked up to see who had thrown it and looked at the group with Kanoko. All except one girl seemed to have their mouths open at the display of athletic prowess that Rei had not shown before. Ryo, then remembered the various things which ended their run for Koshien last year, and being the only pitcher on the team right now,.  
  
She knew that this girl who threw the ball could become another pitcher, with some practice and guidance. That would relieve her of pitching every game the tam played and allow for a better strategy to be used against opposing teams. 'Wonder if she can hit and run?" She thought then she looked to her left side ad made eye contact with Izumi.  
  
The two had buried their differences at the end of last year's loss to the boy's team and had over the year developed a close friendship. Though all the girls had become closer over the time off since their loss at the regionals, her and Isumi had become best friends sharing things that best friends do. One is that silent conversations they have with their eye and body movement, a simple nod and both were off walking towards Kanoko's group.  
  
As they walked they spoke.  
  
"You saw the speed and power of that pitch Ryo." Izumi wanted her friend to confirm what she saw.  
  
"Yeah, and I felt it too, my hand's till stinging from the catch." Izumi simply nodded yes.  
  
"Then, lets go talk to this girl." Ryo replied  
  
Yeah, we might have found a relief pitcher, and more" Ryo nodded as they neared the group with curiosity in all their faces, except Rei, who had her customary emotionless mask on while Kaworu simply smiled. Isumi noticed this and a look of confusion and then realization set in. "Who is he?" she said to herself ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter #4: Teammates, Training and True Feelings  
  
As Ryo and Izumi find out about the Ikari and Soryu children, they find a chance to go back and improve their team, while the ex-Eva pilots find a way to attend Kisaragi and adjust to this new life. 


	4. Feelings

Disclaimers:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.  
  
A New Season's Reality  
  
Chapter #3: Teammates, Training and True Feelings  
  
Author's note: Sorry to you all for taking sooooo long. But other stories and a 6 month writers block have caused havoc. Hopefully I will be updating this every month for now. Thanks for hanging with me on this as I hope to make it interesting! dennisud  
  
As Ryo and Izumi and the team find out about the Ikari and Soryu children, they find a chance to go back and improve their team, while the Ex-Eva pilots find a way to attend Kisaragi and adjust to this new life.  
  
Their First Day  
  
A pillow solidly hit a head of long red hair. This was followed by a slew of German and Japanese curses as one Asuka Langley Souryu was jumped out of her bed chasing her laughing brother Kowaru who had been the one to throw said the pillow.  
  
"Come back here you long legged Swinehund!" Asuka yelled as she met a just slammed bathroom door.  
  
She started to pound on it when another voice chimed in next to her "Now, Asuka dear what did your brother do to you that excuses your pounding on this innocent door?"  
  
"Mama, that .that. Dumbkoph is on the other side of this door. All I wanna do is to ring his scrawny neck!" Steam seemed to be coming out of the girl's ears.  
  
"Well, lets think about this a little dear," Kyoko says calmly.  
  
"Yes, please listen to our mother; sister dear!" Kowaru snickered from the other side of the now embattled door.  
  
"Hey you shut your trap!" Asuka turned back from the door to her mother. "Ok, how can I get even mama?" Mrs. Souryu then put her ear to the door, then stood back as Asuka finally understood. She knew her brother would be trying to hear at the door by then!  
  
Asuka then leaned back and with her fist hit the door with a loud; "BAM!" Followed by then what sounded like a body hitting the cold tile, with an accompanying moan.  
  
"Just like that dear!" Asuka's mother smiled as Asuka give her a two fingered V-sign. She then made her way back to her room to get ready for their first day of school.  
  
Mrs. Souryu then turned to the still closed door. "K-chan, . dear," She listen intently for her son, "the Aspirin is on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet dear, take three will you." Kyoko waited till Koaru verbally acknowledged her.  
  
" Yes, Mama, thanks, . I think?" Kowaru said rather groggily while getting up off the cold bathroom floor rubbing his now slightly bruised forehead.  
  
"Don't dawdle now, you have to shower, brush your teeth and have breakfast, all before you go to school so Move it!" Mrs. Souryu smiled at her ingenuity at teaching her son a valuable lesson. Never underestimate a Souryu woman.  
  
Kyoko Souryu was a little more tired as she had to adjust to her pregnancy, adding to that, having two teenage children thrust into her life, and home didn't help matters much.  
  
But, she smile either way as over these past few weeks she had grown to love them both.  
  
She sighed, as she made her way towards the kitchen. There posted on the refrigerator were the acceptance letters. Both her children had been accepted into the Kisaragi high school for Girls and Boys high school, her alma mater. Plus they picked a sport she had wished to play when she and Yui Ikari attended, baseball.  
  
Yui's children were also accepted. But, all could be for not if they failed their tryouts. Asuka had told her that she would be trying out for left field when a girl named Yuko had broken her leg in the off season. Kowaru would be trying out for the relief & back up pitcher as last years pitchers had graduated to college.  
  
She had talked to Yui the night before and knew that Shinji and Rei would also be trying out as well. It seemed that Asuka's chase of the scrawny teen went a long way to in convincing the Boy's baseball coach who to ask him to try out. Plus Rei's dramatic throw from the left field area to home plate made her tryout a must for Coach Kido of the Girls Team.  
  
He She was looking for a relief pitcher since they knew part of the reason they lost the previous year was Ryo's exhaustion at the Semifinals at Koshien. A second pitcher rotating with Ryo would help greatly. Also, Rei being a righty would be a great counter to Ryo's left handed throws, and it would make the opposing team's preparation that much more difficult.  
  
After a few minutes she called her children to breakfast, both seemingly complaining about the uniforms they had to wear.  
  
"I sure liked the uniform I wore in Tokyo-3 rather than this.frilly short .thing!" Asuka said in disdain.  
  
"I agree sister, these collars are .very uncomfortable." Kowaru was tugging at the gray colored suit's collar he was wearing. Kowaru was much more comfortable with the simple black pants and while shirt he had back in Tokyo-3. He still had the white shirt, but the pants were a lighter blue with a collared blue button-up collared jacket.  
  
"I mean what are we, doormen and hostesses, cause that's what we look like in these Mama." Asuka said in an exasperated tone. Her school uniform consisted of a Green Vest type jacket with a white blouse and a short green pleated skirt a good three inches shorter than she had worn in Tokyo-3. A ribbon tie, long white socks and patent leather shoes finished the overall package.  
  
But, Kyoko was not about to hear any complaints now.  
  
"Now listen here you two," Wrapping and tapping her index finger on the kitchen table, "You visited the school's campus yesterday and all the students were dressed like this. Why didn't you complain about it then?" Kyoko asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Both children looked at each other. "Well, I think I can answer for both of us Mama, in that we were not focusing on uniforms but on what sports we could play so we could to attend the school." Kowaru said with his now normal happy tone.  
  
"Yeah, what the Dumbkoph said." Kowaru glared at his sister as she had a rye smile on her face. For all her perceived faults of her new brother she found over these few weeks just why Shinji had so quickly become his friend. Even with her constant verbal abuse he kept a positive attitude and a smile on his face. That had also kept her in relatively good spirits even through the adjustment to this new life of they had. Of course she would never tell him in person, but she had appreciated his presence and his kindness.  
  
Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her mother's voice. "All right you two, better get a move on, since you are meeting Shinji and Rei on the way.  
  
" Mama, Why do we have to walk with those two?" Asuka whines.  
  
"Now, now sister, they are our friends. Is it not right to go with them for our first day of school?" Kowaru asked.  
  
"I had enough time walking with the Wonder Duo already. I'm going on my own. If you want to go with them, I'm not stopping you." Asuka answered.  
  
But another voice finalized their plans for them.  
  
"You will both go with Shinji and Rei, or I will have a volunteer or volunteers for house cleaning duty for the rest of this week!" Mrs. Souryu clearly stated.  
  
Kyoko then hurried them through breakfast and within five minutes they were walking down the street to where Shinji and Rei were waiting for them, in front of Gendo and Yui's apartment building.  
  
After some greetings all four headed for the nearest commuter train station. The school was located a 30 minute train ride away from where they lived now as their old apartments had suddenly became too small. The new apartments their parents had gotten found were nearer to the hospital but farther away from the Kisaragi School's campus. But, that's where the only place they found the three bedroom apartments that they could afford.  
  
As they rode the train all four sat in seats facing each other. They were very talkative since this was their first day in a new school. Even Rei was not reading a book as she usually did, but listened attentively at the conversations of her brother and the Souryu siblings.  
  
"So What did you think of those girls fawning all over you brother dear?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I am going to this school as our mother wanted to get an proper education. Having more interaction with these young women is only another opportunity for me to learn more about human interaction." Kowaru answered his sister Asuka.  
  
"I am also looking forward to do as well Kowaru-kun." Rei added, surprising Asuka and Shinji.  
  
Rei then stared at them till Shinji added, "Well all I want to do is be good enough to make the team so I can stay in school with you." Shinji was then grabbed by his collar by Asuka.  
  
"I will not be left in a school with your sister and my so called brother alone.  
  
You WILL make that baseball team mister, or I will find a new use for that bat! Clear?" Shinji Shook in Asuka's grasp. He nodded his head vigorously wide eyes and shaking.  
  
"Good, now my Baka you'll carry my books until we get to school. Think of it as weight training." Asuka smiled and patted his cheek as she then added her satchel to his as while he sat a little lower in his seat with a defeated look on his face.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Asuka asked a simple question,  
  
"So, what did you think of that Izumi girl Shinji?"  
  
Shinji froze unable to answer as he remembered what had happened the day before. It started just after Rei had thrown that baseball clear across the field. He remembered the Shorter girl Ryou as the teams pitcher, while the taller more, .developed girl was called Izumi and was the teams third baseman, and top power hitter.  
  
Izumi was the one who spoke first: "So, who threw that ball?"  
  
A Day to Remember (The day before)  
  
To say that Izumi wasn't taken back by the two boys in front of her was an understatement. But to all there except her closest friends she was indifferent.  
  
Ryou though, did notice.  
  
"All right who threw this?" Izumi said a bit impatiently while holding the ball in question.  
  
"I did." Rei spoke softly, while Shinji put a hand on her shoulder for support.  
  
Kowaru and Asuka seem to move on either side of the Ikari's.  
  
"Yes, and you are.?" Asuka asked in a stern voice, already not really liking this girl at all.  
  
"I'm Izumi Himuro, this is Ryou Hyakawa, we're the co-captains of the Kisaragi Girls Baseball team and we simply wanted to extend a tryout for either of you. She waved at Rei and Asuka.  
  
"Why do you want me?" Asuka asked.  
  
Izumi looked Asuka up and down in a stern but stoic manner.  
  
"I can see by the way you carry yourself and your physique you are in good shape." Izumi stated. Asuka nodded. "Can you catch and throw a ball?"  
  
"Well I played Lacrosse back in Germany, but I haven't tried that with a baseball."  
  
"Want to try?" Royu added.  
  
Asuka seemed to be mulling it over the offer when Izumi asked Rei, "Well do you want to try out we need a relief pitcher for Ryou and with that arm of yours, we sure could use you."  
  
Rei then looked at her brother who took in the request, and asked her.  
  
"Rei, do you think you can throw that far, that hard, consistently?" Rei simply nods and then Shinji says,  
  
"Rei, Go ahead and tryout and since I can run fast, I'll go ahead and try out for the boys team to see if that's what I want to do." Asuka was stunned. She had though Shinji would go for a sport where Shinji would be more of a loner like Track and Field, . but Baseball.  
  
"Why, Shinji? Why go for a team sport?" Asuka asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I love Baseball, as much as music. I've kept track of team stats as much as playing pieces of music I like, and since I have to join a sport to keep my scholarship, why not do something I really like." Rei then put her hand on his on her shoulder and squeezed. She quietly nodded. Shinji then looked at Kowaru, who was nodding as well.  
  
"Well, that is good for you but my concern is for the girls' team, will you two tryout?"  
  
Izumi asked again.  
  
"Yes." Rei said.  
  
"Ok. If Wondergirl can do it I sure can!" Asuka added.  
  
"I think I will try out as well, . for the boys team." Kowaru added. He smiled, and waited for Asuka to.  
  
"To do what, be the manager?" Asuka said sarcastically not believing her brother could play.  
  
"No, .No . Pitch." Was all Kowaru said as he made his way trotting toward the school entrance a 100 feet away leaving his sister as to wonder why he was doing that.  
  
"Now . wait a minute Bro, you can't pitch." Asuka yelled to her brother who now was about 90 feet away. Kowaru then turned and threw a straight arrow pitch right at her, like a bullet. Without batting an eye Asuka grabbed Izumi's glove right off her hand and caught the pitch, which made a resounding slap on the rawhide center.  
  
"Wow, now that was good. Both of you." An adult voice said. And all turned to Coach Kido of the Girls baseball team, beside him was Coach Kendo of the Boy's team.  
  
"You," he said (pointing to Koaru,) "tryout for the boys team, and you," Kido added (looking at Asuka.) "I see great potential in you, so I would advise you tryout for my team." Kido then turned and started walking back to the team clubhouse. While Coach Kendo went to talk to Kowaru who had rejoined the group.  
  
After some more talk they all made their way to their respective areas, the four teens now decided on what they were going to play.  
  
As the two boys left they weren't aware of several pairs of eyes on them, all female.  
  
Izumi and, Koharu were admiring Shinji, while Seira and Yuki on the field kept an eye on Kowaru's assets.  
  
Tryouts  
  
After school the four new students made their way to the athletic fields. They then went to their respective clubhouses to get uniforms, equipment, and dressed to get ready for their tryouts. As with most baseball teams they were given several rigorous workouts to determine their skill and abilities.  
  
On the girls side Asuka was quickly picking up on catching and throwing well. But batting was a bit more difficult for her, though she had excelled in Lacrosse when she lived in Germany.  
  
The swinging of the bat was different from what she used in Lacrosse, but with some practice she knew she would improve, especially when she saw Izumi practice her swings. She Asuka made it her mission to challenge the girl and one way was to become a power hitter. She had her goal now.  
  
Rei had an easier time as her focus was as a pitcher, but she could throw adequately and long enough to throw to the bases from the mound. She also was having problems batting but she at least did hit the ball after the first three tries.  
  
It took around twelve more pitches until Auska hit one, but it went almost 400 feet.  
  
"Well if she can learn how to hit, then we might have a third power hitter." Coach Kido said to Nene, who was writing down all pertinent data on those trying out  
  
" Coach Kido, why don't you have Koharu or Izumi to help her with that?" Nene asked.  
  
Kido thought about the suggestion. "Izumi has a problem with her already, but Koharu might work out. I'll ask her to help her out."  
  
He turned to Nene. "Nice thinking Miss Manager."  
  
She smiled and blushed from the compliment.  
  
"Ooh it was nothing Coach, just trying to help the team." Was all Nene could say as she tittered and giggles with embarrassment.  
  
Kido sighed shaking his head at her display. 'I haveta keep my mouth shut around that girl or she'll never get anything done!' But he had made his decisions, of the fifteen girls who tried out Rei and Asuka would be the newest players on the team.  
  
Mean while Shinji, without doing much had already joined the team courtesy of Asuka who has had chased him today all around the campus earlier today. Seems he had promised her a bento lunch, and . he forgot, and. well . she didn't!  
  
"Shinji you miserable excuse for a male come back here and get your punishment for forgetting my lunch!" Asuka bellowed as she chased him.  
  
Almost the whole school had witnessed the chase and with it lasting almost fifteen minutes until the other male on Asuka's hit list, her brother Kowaru, had locked her out of the gym which held the German fireball long enough to allow Shinji to get away.  
  
"Just you wait brother dear till we get home." Asuka snarled until Kowaru reminded her that they were invited for Dinner at the Ikari's. She literally roared through the glass at her smiling brother before stocking stalking off to get some sort of quick meal before going back to class.  
  
But getting back to the chase two of those, Coach Kido and Kendo, had witnessed the chase and both knew that if they could teach the pair enough skills like catching, throwing, and batting they'd make fine additions to their respective teams.  
  
The last to make it was Kowaru but he seems to be well on his way as he fanned all three of the top hitters from the boy's team including Takasugi with a fastball. Interestingly enough, Kowaru had learned how to pitch from his observations of Ryou's pitches during practice. Even though he wasn't an angel anymore the sharp mind and intellect remained.  
  
This and Shinji's running clued in to the boy that these two can help his team to the title.  
  
He then made it his business to befriend the two boys.  
  
Takasugi had become the third of what became known later as the three Musketeers.  
  
Competitions  
  
Within a week all four were busy with school, practice, and notes flooding their lockers and e-mail.  
  
Asuka looked at them in an annoyance, especially those, which told her to stay away from Shinji. She seemed to be the only one getting some negative messages, while Shinji, Rei and Kowaru were getting offers from going out for ice cream, to wanting to marry them when they graduate. They all had fun reading some of the messages after practice while they made their way home.  
  
This was looked at as lighthearted till one day.  
  
As Asuka was dressing after practice Izumi walked up behind her and addressed her.  
  
"Souryu, I want to ask you some questions?"  
  
"Ok speak you mind Himuro." Asuka said to the tall girl.  
  
"Are you . involved with Ikari?" Izumi asked.  
  
"What? Why would I want to be involved with a spineless wimp like him." Asuka said sarcastically.  
  
"So, he does not have a girlfriend? Am I right in saying that?" Izumi said now in a more confident tone. Asuka eyed her as she answered her.  
  
"He's as single as sperm whale in a desert!" She chuckled at her quip, until.  
  
"Good." Izumi then turned with a whirl of her purple locks, and a smile on her face, she headed for the clubhouse door.  
  
"Now hold it right there, Ms. Amazon!" Asuka was up and quickly caught up and stood in front of the taller girl. "I did not give you permission to see my Baka!" She said loudly causing the rest of the team to quiet down and focus on their . discussion.  
  
"Oh, So he's you Baka?!?!" She sighed loudly inflaming the German girl. Yet she continued," I for one wouldn't be calling someone I'd care about . a Baka, and furthermore I wouldn't be chasing him all around the school making a fool of myself just because he forgot my lunch!" She laughed further infuriating the fiery redhead.  
  
Asuka sputtered as she tried to say something to defend against Izumi's accusations.  
  
"Oh and by your actions it seems to me that you, have the insane idea that Shinji Ikari is your property." Izumi's features then grew rather dark. "Well let me say now that it is up to Shinji who he likes, and I for one will give him a choice in the matter. I think a warm and caring girl would win out over a bully like you!" Izumi had her index finger pointing directly at Asuka.  
  
Asuka yelled and launched herself at Izumi. If not for their teammates grabbing her away from Izumi, Asuka would have been pounding the upper class girl to the ground.  
  
Most knew though that Izumi could give as well as she could take. They simply didn't want a fight in their clubhouse. That would give their detractors another thing to try and hold over their heads. With all they went through the previous year infighting would not be allowed.  
  
But luck was with the team as Coach Kido showed up just then. He took both Asuka and Izumi by the shoulders marched them out and made both girls run six laps on around the track to cool off or they'd be suspended from the team. They ran quietly next to each other, but seething none the less.  
  
After the incident, Rei walked home by herself as Coach Kido called in Asuka's mother as well as Chairwoman Himero. Shinji and Kowaru stayed to help calm the situation and mainly Asuka. All knew they would meet up later for dinner at the Ikari's.  
  
As Rei made her way to the nearby train station, she spotted Yuki and Ryou walking the same way. She hesitantly followed them. Rei was curious of the left -handed pitcher.  
  
So Rei followed them, which led her passed the train station.  
  
A few blocks down she saw them enter a small Oden shop, which seemed busy at the moment. Rei stood across the way from the small restaurant and observed that both girls seem to be working there. After a few more minutes of observation, she made her way into the restaurant. Most of the clientele were middle-aged men from various careers as their clothing seemed to suggest.  
  
Rei prided herself on being unobserved even with her fair skin and hair color. But her quiet observation was silenced when Rei's name was said out loud by Ryou who had spotted her in the corner. After her introduction to Shino, Ryou's mom, and the regulars Rei got a taste of Oden she found it to her liking.  
  
As she ate she also found out since the previous year, that Yuki was now living with Ryou and her mother, as Yuki's parents had divorced and simply couldn't deal with her, and with what had happened before. After an incident at the training camp, Ryou took it upon herself with Izumi's mother's help, had Yuki live with her.  
  
After a time Rei realized she needed to get home for dinner with the Souryu's, so Rei called her parents. They sent Shinji back on the train to meet her and wait for her there. Ryou and Yuki walked her to the train station shortly after then so she would not have to wait there alone.  
  
When Rei got to the station Shinji was there waiting for her.  
  
There at the station Rei said her goodbyes to her new friends, as Shinji stood by. Shinji thanked Ryou, and Yuki who was quiet and blushed under his gaze, which he did notice.  
  
He nodded at the quiet girl which only made her blush deeper.  
  
Shinji took his sister's hand leading her away from the train, Rei turned once and gave a small wave of her hand, and Ryou waved back with a smile, while Yuki nodded.  
  
Afterwards Yuki had some questions to for Ryou about Rei, . and her brother.  
  
Feelings for you  
  
After the Parent Conference, Kowaru was headed with a now quiet Asuka to his mother's car when Seira suddenly appeared.  
  
"Hey Mr. Souryu, think you can spare a few minutes for a talk?" The redheaded Japanese girl asked.  
  
Asuka was in no mood to wait so she simply ignored the two and got into the car. While Kyoko was curious, a girl wanting to talk to her son. But she knew she had to get Asuka to the Ikari's, so she told Kowaru to take the next train and she would see him there. (Plus she would be grilling him about this girl, as she already saw that her son seemed to be getting more than normal attention from the girls around the school!)  
  
"Kowaru-Chan, Please be on time, or you will have to do more chores." Were Kyoko's parting words, as she and Asuka pulled away.  
  
Kowaru starts to walk and waves Seira to follow. She walks beside the boy as they make their way towards the train station. After a few silent moments Seira finally asks;  
  
"So, what do you think of the school and, . the girls here?" She smiled as she awaited his response.  
  
"Now, that was a loaded question, especially the way you were asking it." Kowaru smiled back.  
  
"Well can't blame a girl for trying now can you?" She smiled back with a little more glimmer from her eyes..  
  
"Well I can say that the attention is rather new to me since I have not been involved with anyone here. But it seems I will have to simply get use to it." Kowaru answers her with his trademark smile, which seems to affect the girl a bit as a slight blush seems to be on her cheeks.  
  
"Well if you have any questions about the fairer sex you can always ask me." Seira added with a sultry smile.  
  
"Yes, I assumed as much by your questions, I will keep that in mind." As they neared the station, she did ask one more question. "Can I ask, why are you so different than your sister? Because I see you here quiet and smiling, while she was ready to take off Izumi's head if we hadn't stopped her." They both nodded as both knew of the earlier incident.  
  
"Well we were brought up separate and we didn't know each other or our mother until just recently, so our differing personalities might have to do with how we were raised."  
  
He stopped as if to collect his thoughts then continued.  
  
"She grew up in Germany, then here in Japan, while I grew up in Switzerland. We only met back up with our mother a few months ago.  
  
"So that woman in the car was your mom? Boy she must have had you young." Seira observed.  
  
Kowaru didn't like to lie, but telling a half truth wasn't as bad as the real thing.  
  
"That is why we were separated she had us when she was young and couldn't keep us."  
  
'Oh I hope Mama won't be too mad.' Koaru thought, as he had to remember to tell her this later.  
  
"Wow now I can see why, my parents seemed not to care where I was. It got me into trouble till Coach Kido found me and literally pulled me out of a tight spot. Been here ever since." She smiled at just what had happened but remembered who she was talking to. "Maybe we'll get together later and I'll talk to you about it."  
  
"But, why not now?" Kowaru's curiosity was peeked.  
  
Seira just smiled and said, "Oh we're here." That cut off further conversation on that subject.  
  
They looked at each other waiting for one of them to do something, and then Seira acted. She pecked him in on the cheek and waved as she left him dazed at the station's entrance. After some of his higher brain functions kicked back in Kowaru made a note to talk to his new friend Takasugi as well as Shinji on about this kissing, and about Seira.  
  
All through the train ride Kowaru kept his hand on that spot on his cheek all the way home,where she had kissed him!  
  
"I have got to find out more about her." Kowaru said to himself.  
  
Later at the Ikari's Asuka did pay her brother back for his earlier incident at the Gym. Kowaru seemed to have lost his pants when he went to the bathroom. Rei was first to find him and she found out something new about Kowaru, . briefs not boxers!  
  
Chapter #4: Playing Games  
  
As the team rosters are fixed, and the school routines are adjusted, will the addition of these four help, or hurt both teams chances to Reach Koshien this year?  
  
Will the relationships be come more . serious? Stay tuned to see! 


	5. Chapter 5

***ALERT:

This stories are now up for **adoption** as my Muse has died for each. For those who take each I can provide an outline if wanted.

Sorry I can't continue this story but real life and many other stresses have caused my writing to dry up.

Hopefully my remaining stories will be continued, I am now in semi-retirement.

dennisud


End file.
